Talk:Spread of The zombie virus/@comment-5924387-20181028095751
Spread of The zombie virus is a book made by Minecraftwiz219. It will be first published on Wattpad, before being put onto the Allied stories wikia. Contentshide Synopsis Plot TBA Protanogists Returning characters Main charaters Side characters New characters Antanogists New characters Trivia Synopsis Edit After being escaping by Saviaunna's town, Termel and Gerald find out about a strange population of zombies, and hurry back to Melville to tell everybody. The city went on lock down to protect the inhabitants. However, the zombies find a way through, and begin infecting the people that live there. Termel and Gerald manage to gather a group of survivors up, and must live through this zombie apocalypse. Plot Edit TBA Edit Protanogists Edit Returning characters Edit Main charaters Edit Gerald (Main protagonist) Termel (Dueteragonist) Terrance (Tritanogist) Keats (Quadtronagist) Keyni Lyndon Kenney Micheal TBA Side characters Edit Lyndsey (Main side character) Kennedy (Main side character Amber Mya TBA New characters Edit Micheal - A long time friend of Termel, they lost contact at sometime, but has now returned to find Termel when the virus happened. Kenny TBA Antanogists Edit Returning characters Saviaunna Jamyah Morgan Zombies New characters Edit Raiders TBA Trivia Edit This story is non-canon, as this was just made for fun, but it never happened in the timeline. First appearance of Micheal First appearance of Kenny This story was originally called spread of zombie island, but this story was non-canon, and the island didn't technically spread itself. Categories: Zombie Stories Minercaftwiz219 Add category Showing 1 most recent 1 comment GhostWolf716 Pigpen077 Spread of The zombie virus is a book made by Minecraftwiz219. It will be first published on Wattpad, before being put onto the Allied stories wikia. Contentsshow Contents hide#Synopsis Plot TBA Protanogists Returning characters Main charaters Side characters New characters Antanogists New characters Trivia Synopsis Edit After being escaping by Saviaunna's town, Termel and Gerald find out about a strange population of zombies, and hurry back to Melville to tell everybody. The city went on lock down to protect the inhabitants. However, the zombies find a way through, and begin infecting the people that live there. Termel and Gerald manage to gather a group of survivors up, and must live through this zombie apocalypse. Plot Edit TBA Edit Protanogists Edit Returning characters Edit Main charaters Edit Gerald (Main protagonist) Termel (Dueteragonist) Terrance (Tritanogist) Keats (Quadtronagist) Keyni Lyndon Kenney Micheal TBA Side characters Edit Lyndsey (Main side character) Kennedy (Main side character Amber Mya TBA New characters Edit Micheal - A long time friend of Termel, they lost contact at sometime, but has now returned to find Termel when the virus happened. Kenny TBA Antanogists Edit Returning characters Saviaunna Jamyah Morgan Zombies New characters Edit Raiders TBA Trivia Edit This story is non-canon, as this was just made for fun, but it never happened in the timeline. First appearance of Micheal First appearance of Kenny This story was originally called spread of zombie island, but this story was non-canon, and the island didn't technically spread itself. Categories: 9 days ago by Pigpen077 Reply Recent Wiki Activity Vera Crow (LoP) WalkerSniper • 15 hours ago Alastor (LoP) WalkerSniper • 2 days ago Salidan (LoP) WalkerSniper • 3 days ago Colvernado (LoP) WalkerSniper • 3 days ago Live! Chat START A CHAT Trending FANDOM Articles Meet Your Nemesis in ‘Red Dead Redemption 2’ Meet Your Nemesis in ‘Red Dead Redemption 2’ Daredevil and Spider-Man Wouldn’t Get On in the Marvel Cinematic Universe Daredevil and Spider-Man Wouldn’t Get On in the Marvel Cinematic Universe Evelyn Evernever Might Be ‘Riverdale’s First Witch Evelyn Evernever Might Be ‘Riverdale’s First Witch Hell Is Other People — Why Multiplayer Horror Games Are the New Hotness Hell Is Other People — Why Multiplayer Horror Games Are the New Hotness Why Ten Years On, ‘Dead Space’ Is Due a Relaunch Why Ten Years On, ‘Dead Space’ Is Due a Relaunch Fan Feed More Fan Fiction Library Wiki 1 Evil Things/Characters 2 Downpour/Characters 3 Eleanor Rivet (Evil Things) Latest Discussions View All CustodianBoy • 8 months ago Bitter End Character Auditions in Character Auditions 0 1 RazorWolfz • 8 months ago Official FFL Discord Announcement in News and Announcements 0 0 Mira Laime • 11 months ago Welcome to Discussions! in General 0 0 ALinkToThePasta • a year ago Zombie stories in Questions and Answers 0 13 Pigpen077 • 2 years ago One More Day auditions man in Character Auditions 3 4 ALinkToThePasta • 2 years ago Traveling To Redemption character auditions in Character Auditions 0 0 RazorWolfz • 3 years ago FFL: Tag Team Death Battle in Fun and Games 0 14 Juanmaseta • 3 years ago New Story Auditions! in Character Auditions 2 11 RazorWolfz • 3 years ago The Darkest Hour - Character Auditions in Character Auditions 0 12 RazorWolfz • 3 years ago The Darkest Hour - a fresh start in News and Announcements 1 4 10 Key Ghosts to Bust in ‘Ghostbusters World’ FANDOM Shadows of Evil Call of Duty Wiki 5 Must-See Goth Anime for Lovers of Darkness FANDOM Nero Blackstone Call of Duty Wiki Unlock the Semi-Hidden Fast Travel in ‘Red Dead Redemption 2’ FANDOM Spiders Have Been Spinning Their Intricate Webs in ‘Doctor Who’ For Years FANDOM ‘Halloween’ Flips the Final Girl Trope On Its Head FANDOM Colm O'Driscoll Red Dead Wiki 7 Halloween Horrors You Can Watch With Your Family FANDOM STG-44 Call of Duty Wiki Explore Wikis Universal Conquest Wiki American Horror Story Wiki BoJack Horseman Wiki Charles Smith Red Dead Wiki